


Blood Moon

by seorganelles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seorganelles/pseuds/seorganelles
Summary: The last vampire hunter of the realm unknowingly falls in love with the youngest son of the most powerful vampire clan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Blood Moon

_ Y-You have to kill them, son… avenge us... _

These words rang in Chan’s ear as he cleaned his dagger. He couldn’t forget the day when his parents died at the hands of The Count. Chan gripped his dagger with rage until his knuckles turned white.

“I have to. For my parents,” he said under his breath.

Chan was the last descendant of the most prominent vampire hunter clan in the realm, and who would better do the job than him?

\---------------------------------------------

“Father, why do I have to go every single year?” Felix, the youngest son of the greatest vampire clan, whined.

“Because your mother has been hosting this banquet for the last three centuries, and now that she’s passed, it’s time for us to continue it,” Count Valerion Lee told his son.

“But can’t Kieran attend it for me, Father? Or Luthor? I wanna go do other stuff. I don’t wanna dance all night long…” Felix said, tossing in his throne. 

“Ah, quit your whining, will you?! This banquet is for your mother, can’t you just remember that? Now, go and get dressed. Your cape should be in your room by now. Flee!” The Count said, and the young vampire dragged his feet to his room.

The Lee clan, the most powerful vampire clan in the realm, is known for their annual grand banquet. All the vampire clans attend it every year for the past 300 years. Countess Lee passed away earlier at the end of this century, and the banquet would be in commemoration of The Bloody Mother. The clan consists of Count Valerion, Vladimir, and Victor, more popularly known by the realm as The Brothers of Terror. Count Valerion himself has four sons, Kieran, Luthor, Sierron, and Felix.

\---------------------------------------------

As midnight swung by, the clans started to arrive at Castle Valerion. The ballroom was slowly being filled, and voices lingered in the air. The Count and his sons sat on their thrones in the middle of the room.

Felix clearly didn’t want to participate in this banquet. He never liked gatherings of any sort. He’d rather stay in his room and practice his spellcasting. The Count saw him slumping in his throne. 

“Felix! What did I say this banquet was for?” Count Valerion told him.

“Remembering Mother,” Felix whispered, pouting afterwards.

“Right, now fix yourself. A prince never slouches. And stop playing with your cape,” he told his youngest son.

“Yes, Father,” was all Felix could say. He straightened himself on his throne and flung his cape back.

“Felix, I know you want to go do something else other than… dancing,” Sierron, his third brother, said to him.

“This outfit is so frilly, ugh-- oh, I’m sorry, Brother. What were you saying?” Felix replied.

“I’m saying,” Sierron leaned in to whisper, “that you want to bring other vampires to your room tonight.” 

“Sierron! D-Don’t say that out loud! Father will hear you, for Hell’s sake,” Felix sneered.

Sierron laughed at him. “I know you, Brother. That’s the only thing you look forward to at the banquet. Be careful, though. Father is a keen smeller. He can immediately tell whether you drank another vampir--” 

“Shut up, Sierron!” Felix punched his shoulder.

“What are you two boys bickering about? Sierron, go welcome your Uncle Victor and his Count Heiden. Go on,” Count Valerion told his third son.

\---------------------------------------------

Chan trudged through the woods to reach Castle Valerion. It was not an easy task to go through those woods where so many creatures lurk, but all his years of training definitely paid off. Of course, he couldn’t go there in his usual clothes. He was clad in an all-black ensemble, with his weapon hidden in his cape.

He finally saw the castle at a distance and quickened his pace. As he arrived at the enormous door, he took a deep breath. This was it. He couldn’t mess up. He shouldn’t. Chan entered the ballroom, blending with the others to the best of his abilities.

Several minutes passed, and Felix couldn’t stand it any longer. He was extremely bored, and he wanted to at least do something other than dancing or mingling with people he didn’t even know.

As he stared out the ballroom, he noticed an unfamiliar but rather dashing man. All clad in black, and wearing a silver mask. Felix was immediately drawn to him. He was so intrigued by this unknown guest, and he wanted to know who he is. Without hesitation, Felix stood up and went into the pool of people. 

“Did Felix just…” Kieran, the eldest, said to Luthor, the second eldest.

“Yes, I definitely saw that, yes,” Luthor said with wide eyes. Even their father was astonished.

\---------------------------------------------

Felix walked towards the mysterious man. He walked the opposite direction, but Felix reached him in the nick of time. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Stop right there, mister,” Felix said, pointing one finger to the man’s chest.

Chan was caught off-guard. He knew he was walking with vampires, but he has never seen one this… beautiful. His lips hung low. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. The vampire stepped closer to him.

“You’re a new face, boy. I’ve never seen you around before. What’s your name?” the vampire told him.

“Uh, I, uhm, I-I was just walking by a-and I heard that there was a b-banquet in Castle Valerion tonight so I d-decided to go,” Chan barely made it through a lie.

“Well, in that case, I’m glad you decided to come. Maybe it was fate that you came here, so that I won’t be lonely tonight, don’t you think?” Felix smiled. Chan saw the vampire’s eyes crinkle as he smiled. His bright red eyes shone brightly under the warm glow of the ballroom. Soon after, Chan felt the vampire’s arms snake around his neck.

“Come on, let’s dance. The Vampire Waltz is playing,” he said. Chan instinctively placed his arms around the vampire’s waist. 

As they swayed around the ballroom, Chan reminded himself of his mission. Of why he was here. He had to kill this vampire in front of him and his family. That was his agenda, but as he continued to stare at the vampire’s soft, chiseled face, he couldn’t even bring himself to think of slitting his throat with his silver dagger.

The vampire noticed that he was staring, and smiled back. Chan felt a warm feeling pool in his stomach.

“Y-You’re so beautiful,” he let these words slip out his mouth. 

“Really?” the vampire’s cheeks blushed a light crimson. “Well, I get that a lot. You’re not as bad yourself. Once I get to see what’s under that mask, maybe I’ll say the same thing,” he said.

The vampire leaned closer to Chan’s ear. “I’m Felix, by the way.”

“C-Chan. My name is Chan.”

\---------------------------------------------

The Vampire Waltz ended, and their dance finished. Afraid of Chan leaving early, Felix immediately seized his hand.

“C’mon, I’ll show you something,” Felix said to Chan.

He dragged him out of the ballroom and into one of its hidden hallways. The hallway led to a grand fountain. Chan and Felix both sat on its edge.

“I know who you are,” Felix suddenly spoke, breaking the quiet.

Chan gulped. “Y-You do?”

“Mhm-hmm. You’re Bang Chan, the last descendant of the greatest vampire hunter clan in the realm. As soon as I saw you, I knew there was something about you that’s so strange. Do you think I never noticed the silver dagger in your cape?” Felix said with a small smile.

“Felix, I…” Chan lost his words and pursed his lips. 

“May I see your face?” Felix blurted.

“Y-Yes, of course,” Chan took off his mask and faced Felix. 

“C-Chan…” Felix was taken back by the mortal’s perfection. He let his fingers run through Chan’s cheeks and jaw. Chan leaned toward Felix’s palm, which earned a chuckle from the vampire. 

The two stared deeply at each other. Their gazes dropped to each other's lips before crashing them together.

Their kiss became heated as seconds went by. Felix gripped the mortal’s hair, while Chan’s hands seized the vampire’s waist. Felix pulled away from the kiss and moved to kiss down Chan’s neck. His lips lingered on the mortal’s neck before sinking his teeth on his sweet spot. Chan moaned deeply into Felix’s ear as the vampire sucked his blood. 

Moments later, Felix pulled away from Chan, who was breathing hard. He wiped the blood off his lips with his thumb, only to drink it after.

“I’ll bring you somewhere else. But cover up a bit. Here, put my cape on,” Felix unfastened his cape and wrapped it around Chan. He took the left stairway up to his bedroom to keep Chan hidden from the crowd.

\---------------------------------------------

They reached the hall where the bedrooms are. Felix sighed in relief as he saw that no one was up there. Or so, he thought.

“Felix, why are you here? You were down in the ballroom a minute ago,” Kieran said. He was just getting out of his bedroom. 

“Brother, I, uh…” Felix mumbled.

“Who’s this?” Kieran asked, pointing to the hooded figure beside Felix.

“Uh, he’s… a very good friend, yeah,” Felix looked away in embarrassment. 

“Oh, I know what you’re up to, alright,” Kieran told him. Meanwhile, the cape fell off Chan’s head and Kieran saw him. Chan just smiled. 

“Brother! I can explain…” Felix grabbed Kieran’s arm.

“A mortal boy?! Again? Oh, my wrath. Do you know how hard it is to get a mortal’s scent off? Father will know that you brought a mortal again, and he’ll punish you twice as much, Brother,” Kieran shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Brother. He won’t be mortal for long,” Felix said. Kieran was confused for a moment, but saw the fresh bite on Chan’s neck.

“You!” Kieran exclaimed.

“How about a deal, my beloved Brother? You don’t tell Father about this ordeal, and I won’t tell him that you and the only son of the werewolf clan that Father very much despises had sex in the quarters, hm?’

“Fuck… Okay, it’s settled then,” Kieran cleared his throat and adjusted his cape.

“Bye now, Brother. Keep your word, and I’ll keep mine,” Felix said before bringing Chan to his bedroom.

\---------------------------------------------

“We’re finally alone,” Felix said to Chan. He wrapped his arms around him, one hand tracing the bite he left on Chan’s neck. Felix stared at Chan’s now red eyes. 

Chan grabbed the vampire’s thighs as he hopped onto him. He settled himself on the edge of Felix’s bed, with the vampire resting on his lap. “So beautiful…” he said, tracing the speckles around Felix’s cheeks and eyes. 

“Stay with me,” Felix told him. Chan lifted him up and pinned him on the bed.

“You’re my fate,” Chan brought Felix’s hand up and kissed his fingertips. He threw the dagger plunged at the back of his cape to the floor. 

Chan kissed Felix deeply, tasting himself on his lips. “And you were mine to begin with.”

  
  



End file.
